Cup Cake for GIR
by RemyxZer0
Summary: An Invader Zim fan fic…yay!Was tired when I finished this up…so capitalization errors and such are there, but letz not be too picky for now.. just read my other fics and works. Which I am currently “debugging” for errors and the suchFluff Ball


An Invader Zim fan fic...yay! I was tired when I wrote this so it won't be as good as it should be. Be nice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Doom Doom de Doom Doom Doom to those of you who pretend to own what isn't yours. But I do not, no no, Invader Zim is not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The story: Gotta Get Cupcakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving rain and deafening thunder resound as...

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooo!" a two foot tall green dog comes speeding down a hill on head. A four foot tall boy with a "skin condition" that turns it green yells after the dog,

"GIR get back here!"

"Ah ha ha, be back soon master!" the dog called back, and continued sliding down the hill. Now you ask yourself...wait, how can a dog talk? Because this dog is no dog, he is a robot. And his "master" with the "skin condition" is really an Irken alien. But enough about that lets get back to the story at hand. The "dog" slid down to the end of the hill, into a dark side alley...and right into a trash can.

"Whoo hoo, I wanna go again!" he yelled, then started to explore the alley. Picking a banana peel off of his head, GIR continued walking down the dark alley.

"I wonder why there isn't no people in here," he said out loud, then stuck his nose up into the air. His face scrunched up and he coiled up to jump into the air at the wonderful smell of,

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm CUP CAKES!" When his tiny dog feet hit the ground (Only the hind ones) he took off running in the direction of the baked goodness. He closed his eyes and was following his nose, running at full speed, and he ran full speed into a wall. Rubbing his...forehead... GIR looked up at the brick wall, and got an idea.

"Here we go!" he said, the jumped right over the 10 foot wall. When landed on the other side, the smell got stronger, which made him crazier. Unfortunately for his ravening hunger for the taste of cup cakes, he couldn't pin point the exactly location.

"Awwww, where'd they go?" He stuck his nose into the air and tried to find it...

"There they are!" He yelled then power ran off down the alley. When he finally reached the end of it, he screeched to a halt in the street. The traffic was particularly low this evening, so no one noticed a dog on its hind legs running down the street. GIR finally found the bakery shop in which he smelled the cup cakes, far, far down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the base, Zim was waiting patently on the couch for GIR to come home.

"Darn it GIR, if you blow this mission, then you will blow the mission! And the Tallest will not be pleased!" he exclaimed, and then went back to pouting about the missing robot.

At the bakery, GIR had his face pressed up against the window. Still in his dog costume, he was salivating all over it. (_it_ being the window, not the suit.)

"I want cupcake, must have cupcake!" he yelled and began to pound on the window.

Just then Dib came around the corner to find GIR pounding away at the glass of the bakery shop. Realizing that he was witnessing a dog, on its hind legs, using its front legs to pound on a glass window of a bakery shop, he figured that dogs love food and walked in the other direction. Tracing over these thoughts one last time he exclaimed,

"Wait, dogs don't stand on two feet, and the definitely don't use their front paws to pound, that must be Zims robot/dog, thing!" GIR soon decided to walk into the shop after a while and just get a cup cake. Once he failed at that attempt, he went for the door. This was the time that Dib decided that he could take Zims dog captive, and then tell him to leave the planet, or he would never see GIR again. GIR walked up to the door and opened it just as Dib leapt out to catch him, and instead caught the door in his face. Once inside, GIR took a huge whiff off the room, to find that it had,

"CUP CAKES!" he jumped up and down and started looking everywhere for them. All the while out side Dib was thinking up a way to stop GIR. He took out a glowing remote control and began pressing some buttons. A huge robot came out and waited for Dib to climb aboard and pilot it. The owner of the shop then came out of the back and kicked GIR out for tearing the place apart. Just then Dib took a step in his robot toward GIR.

"Helloooo!" GIR called up to him and jumped out of his dog suit. As he was flying through the air, the robot took a swing at him. GIR looked up at him and yelled,

"Ok, but you gotta catch me!" and took off running down the street. With every step the giant, Dib-run robot took, it left a huge crater and demolished buildings. All the while GIR is running down the street and waving his arms, screaming. When he finally reached the alley that he wanted, he ran full force into it with the robot on his heels.

"I'm gonna get you GIR!" Dib called out.

"MMMMmmmmmm!" GIR yelled back, and opened up his rocket boosters from his feet. When they blasted, a huge black smoke cloud covered Dib's vision, and GIR lost control, going head first into the ground. When he got back up he rocketed over the wall from before and through the alley. Dib, in an effort to wave away the smoke, accidentally pressed the button that shot off the robots big missiles. He only had time to say,

"oops" before the missiles were fired. GIR burst into the house, grabbed Zim, and threw him in the toilet with him and flushed it just in time for!**_BOOM_**!

GIR took the elevator back up to the house, which had basically nothing left, and sat on the ground. He opened up the lid on his head, pulled out a cupcake, and started to eat it.

"mmmmm, cup cake!" he said, then finished it off with a lick of his fingers.


End file.
